


Seonghwa's Cooking Boo-Boo

by thistinyatiny (givemepizza)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking fiascos, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, lots of fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thistinyatiny
Summary: Seonghwa can't cook for his life, and yet takes to the kitchen to cook something nice for his boyfriend. Enough said.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Seonghwa's Cooking Boo-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. happy new year. I'm here with my first Seongjoong story. as usual it's something I previously wrote for another pairing, but I've revamped it to suit this paring. The support for my woosan stores has been amazing, so i hope you'll like this Seongjoong tooth-rotting fluff.

Hongjoong frowned in confusion when he came home to his tiny shared apartment and heard activity in the kitchen. it couldn’t be.

“Seonghwa?” he called out.

“hey, baby. I’m in the kitchen.” Seonghwa softly called back, deepening the frown on Hongjoong’s face. he tentatively walked to the kitchen and came to a halt in wide-eyed shock finding his boyfriend standing in front of the kitchen counter and chopping some vegetables.

on impulse, Hongjoong packed and rushed over the his boyfriend to snatch the knife out of his hand.

Seonghwa gaped at his boyfriend. “Joong, hand it back.”

“what are you doing?” Hongjoong asked instead of handing the knife back.

“making us dinner.”

“um why? I was coming home anyway. I’ll google a recipe and make us something like usual.”

Seonghwa’s expression softened as he fully turned toward Hongjoong, cupped his cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to Hongjoong’s lips. “It’s sweet how you always take care of me, but today I want to take care of you for a change.”

“but you can’t cook.”

Seonghwa pulled away with a grimace and pointed at the recipe book beside his chopping board. “how much of a mess could I possibly make with instructions available to me?”

“a very big mess apparently. Remember the fiasco from two years ago when you tried to cook for Mingi?”

Seonghwa’s jaw dropped indginatly and he actually looked hurt. “That’s cruel. You promised never to bring that up again.” Seonghwa snatched his knife back from Hongjoong hand and resumed cutting his vegetables, a very poor job of it for that matter. Hongjoong couldn’t help wincing with every chop.

Hongjoong’ felt bad seeing the hurt clearly etched on his beautiful Seonghwa’s face. sighing, he went to stand behind Seonghwa and rested his hands on Seonghwa’s hips. he kissed Seonghwa’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. My intention is not to be mean. I’m just surprised… and worried.”

Seonghwa felt the beginnings of anger from a few moments ago melt away. “I know, but everything is fine.”

“Do you need any help?”

“No. I want to spoil you tonight. The others went out for dinner together and I told them we wouldn’t be joining because I want to make something for you tonight.” smiling, Seonghwa craned his neck with puckered lips, asking for a kiss. Hongjoong tipped his chin up and pressed their lips together in a quick, sweet kiss.

Securing his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, Hongjoong rested his chin on Seonghwa’s shoulder, silently watching Seonghwa butcher the job of cutting the vegetables and really trying to stop wincing.

“you are distracting me.” Seonghwa suddenly said over his shoulder.

“how?” Hongjoong grinned because he already knew the answer to that.

“stop fishing for compliments. just go away.”

“I do not know what you are talking about.”

Seonghwa playfully rolled his eyes. “I can’t focus with a handsome man clinging to me.”

Hongjoong smirked.” I’ll be good.” he nosed his way up Seonghwa’s shoulder until he was nuzzling Seonghwa’s neck and pressing tender kisses there.

Laughing in his soft and quiet tone of voice, Seonghwa shuddered and tipped his head to the side, welcoming the affection. He didn’t protest when Hongjoong turned him around in his arms and connected their lips. Hongjoong eagerly but gently sucked on Seonghwa’s lower lip and before running his tongue over it to coax Seonghwa’s lips open.

With a soft whimper, Seonghwa opened his mouth as he wound his arms around Hongjoong’s shoulders and pulled him closer much to Hongjoong’s delight. with butterflies swarming his belly, Hongjoong’s tongue slid in and licked into Seonghwa’s mouth. Delicious tingles assailed Seonghwa all the way to his toes.

as much as he hated to, he gently pushed Hongjoong away and grinned, still hazy eyed and all. “see? distraction.”

very reluctant to let go, Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa close and kissed him again, lightly this time, and drew back to tenderly rub their noses together. “if I go now, are we going to cuddle and play video games later?”

Seonghwa rolled even eyes, but he was grinning. “sure, you big baby. now shoo.”

Seonghwa’s heart beat stuttered at the sight of Hongjoong’s victorious smile. if he was being honest with himself, there few things on earth he loved more than that smile. he worked hard every day to put a smile on Hongjoong’s face. Without his smile, Hongjoong was handsome, but with a smile, he was handsome, cute, beautiful and adorable all wrapped in one.

Seonghwa kissed him one last time before playfully pushing him away.

******

Hongjoong looked at all the food before them and in his honest opinion, the sight was chaotic, but was wasn’t about to tell his excited boyfriend the food he’d worked so hard to make for them looked awful

Besides, it might taste better than it looked.

it did not taste better than it looked. The broccoli was raw, the chicken raw and frozen in the middle and the potatoes in the potatoes salad were heavily undercooked.

it was poison.

left with no choice, Hongjoong set his fork aside and looked at his boyfriend who was eyeing him expectantly.

Seonghwa grinned animatedly. “is it good?”

“how are the carrots sandy and too oily at the same time?” Hongjoong was genuinely curious.

Seonghwa’s smile fell. “The food sucks. I knew it.” he whined and pouted, putting his own fork down.

Hongjoong felt bad for his boyfriend. he stood up and went to sit next to Seonghwa at the table, wrapping his arms around him. “Yes the food is bad, but you are cute.” Hongjoong kissed Seonghwa’s cheeks once, twice and then again and again until he smiled.

Seonghwa turned around in Hongjoong’s arms to face him and cupped Hongjoong’s cheeks, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. now I wasted all this food.”

Hongjoong’s lips twisted in thought and then an idea hit him. “Why don’t you capture this moment and show it to our fans? They’ll have a good laugh.”

Seonghwa puckered and then lit up, clapping his hands in elation. “that’s a great idea.”

“we’ll take pictures then go back to the kitchen and try to salvage this food.”

“is it really salvageable?” Seonghwa looked hopelessly at his own mess.

“we’ll do what we can. I don’t want you to be entirely disappointed.”

Seonghwa looked at his boyfriend in awe and wonder. “You’re too sweet.”

Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa into his lap and kissed him full on the lips. “I’d be lost you too…. well not as much though.” Hongjoong teased and earned himself a playful swat on the arm.

“I wish I could tell the world about how awesome my boyfriend is.”

“You can tell them how awesome ATEEZ’s leader is.” Hongjoong smiled, touched.

Seonghwa connected their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. your comments and kudos are deeply love, so please don't hold back<3


End file.
